


falling and falling

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: HALO (Korea Band), JO1, ORBIT (Japan Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: 5+1, Drabble, M/M, canon AU, kim heecheon sofa seat, lapslock, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: five times takumi just appreciated heecheon from far and one time he actually got close enough to touch him.





	falling and falling

**Author's Note:**

> rly pushed away this one halo draft i have for [100 days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996357) just to write this. 1000% self indulgent because i can't stop thinking abt takumi back hugging heecheon. shut up stop judging me  
ps, gonna be using the japanese writing for halo members FOR A BIT, but fret not, it doesn't last much. anyway, kimu hichon is kim heecheon and yonfun is younghoon

i.

when hello again team first entered the stage, takumi couldn't help but _shiver_. even from far away he could tell that the korean team was tall, but the one in all black was insanely tall. _kimu hichon_, his nametag said under the two characters that spelt korea. not only he was tall but he was slim, his skinny pants clinging onto his leg and his loose shirt having too much fabric. everything about him made the japanese boy feel apprehensive. they were all very strong players, and he would be competing against them. against him. it was scary.

the one in white - _yonfun_? - started speaking to the other trainees about how they would give their best as it was their last challenge and it was then that it hit takumi about how nervous they were. it made his heart hurt and he wondered for how long have them been trying, if this was their last attempt - and one that they would give their everything to achieve success - it was probably a long period. and now risking it all in another country? 

that was admirable. 

he wasn't sure who started clapping, but eventually he too got up from his seat and clapped as hard as he could. he felt like they deserved it _and more_.

ii.

hello again's performance started and takumi's jaw felt. they all still looked as stiff as before, nervous with the hundreds of people staring at their direction, ready to judge. but the moment the music started, they relaxed. or, better, they faked being relaxed for the performance's sake.

and wow, what a performance. their pronounciation was slightly off but it was still all so smooth, so good. and he had never expected heecheon to have such powerful voice, such stability too. he looked so quiet before, but once he brought the mic to his face and opened his mouth, _wow_, he shined. he was made for the stage, he was born to perform and dance and sing.

the music stopped and then the room went quiet. the ones sitting at the piramid gossiped between each other but it was only agter trainers asked them about a previous debut that they started voicing more their opinions about how it had been.

and it was also then that it clicked on takumi's head. so there was a reason why they were this good. they had experience, lots of it. knowing that eased him a bit, they weren't magically amazing at that, they were literally professionals. but that also made him apprehensive, because those were people who would go against him. he was competing against professionals. he knew produce wouldn't be easy, but looking at the trio staring at the trainers as they waited for their ranks it just became more evident. even with the critiques that were directed at them, it was obvious they all were on another level.

(in the end, heecheon got an a._ of course_.)

iii.

it was still the same day, but takumi couldn't stop thinking that the other was completely captivating. now he was wearing a pink shirt and it was funny how he looked less threatening without the all black look and the choker. still, he never stopped being intimidating.

when a class was told to come to the stage and dance to the song that had been shown them less than an hour ago and actually did it perfectly, his jaw felt a second time. they really were a class, he thought. he had travelled his eyes around the eight pink shirts, noticing how they all did well, especially the blond one. but he couldn't help but freeze his sight at the tall korean dude. he was at the front, further from where the rest of the trainees were watching, and a little further from the centre. still, he stared at _him_. his dance moves were already so sharp, so precise, as if he already knew it beforehand. it didn't feel like he had just learned it at all. he really was on another level.

it ended so fast but he couldn't stop thinking about it even after they were dismissed to their new dorms. he looked so cool and takumi wasn't sure if he was more intimidated or if he was more fascinated. either way, he had decided that he'd try his best to perform as well - or better - than he did.

iv.

takumi had been _so_ focused on levelling up, had focused so much on practising and practising and _practising_ so that he could obtain the pink robes, that he forgot that heecheon existed for a while.

not that he _completely_ forgot about him. once the trainees walked around the training centre, be it in between classes, for a break or to finally get some rest, it was inevitable to sometimes cross ways with him. and the thing about him was that it was impossible not to notice his presence. still, it was brief enough for him to not spend too much thinking about him.

and then reevaluation came, and once he opened his envelope, there was a wide letter a on it. he couldn't help but smile wide and let his worries wash off as he proudly walked towards their training room. the a class training room. he was still smiling to himself when he opened the door, politely nodding before entering it and meeting eyes with warner, one of the dance trainers of this season.

and then his eyes automatically met heecheon's. he was nervous, takumi noticed. there was a tension inside the room, and it was then when he noticed that the a class hadn't been allowed to open their envelopes yet.

he moved towards a corner of the room, waiting for the other trainees who were upgraded to a class enter. and then one of the staff gave the trainer a signal, and he passed it to the trainees too.

"you can open it now."

takumi didn't know why he was nervous. he had already gotten his results and he shouldn't think too much about the rest. they were competing. still, he couldn't _not_ think about the rest, think about heecheon. wonder if he had managed to keep his pink shirt or if he'd have to trade it.

the korean opened his envelope slowly, probably afraid of what would come. and then, as he stared at it, he left a relieved sigh, smiling afterwards. he didn't need to relocate himself to another room.

somehow, takumi found himself smiling too.

v.

there were given some extra days to fully prepare themselves for the entire choreography, as well as recording the title song. which meant that takumi no longer would train with b class, but with a class.

with _heecheon_.

he had concluded that the korean man was not real. he _couldn't_ be. he was too good, too perfect, and there wasn't anything he couldn't do. in every class he earned compliments, from trainees and trainers alike, and sometimes he was even pictured as what everyone else should be. they should sing as well as heecheon, dance as well as heecheon, do both at the same time as well as heecheon.

still, he never stopped giving his best or slowed down. he was burning in determination and it was a bit scary to witness. scary and captivating.

as the older hit the highest note without any struggles, the pink haired boy _swooned_. he was so passionate and takumi could only stare in awe, in adoration. because heecheon was that hypnotizing.

"takumi-kun, it's your turn", the vocal trainer called his attention, face serious. everyone in the room turned to look at him but he only averted his eyes once the tallest in the room locked eyes with his.

"yes, sorry", he quickly replied before taking a deep breath and singing the lyrics that he by now already knew without the guidance of printed words.

1.

"maybe we should stop for today."

"maybe", heecheon agreed, sitting down onto the floor. "or maybe i can go for another hour if i rest a bit."

takumi glared at him. it was late and tomorrow they'd be recording the mv for tsukame. besides, the older knew the choreography and lyrics by heart now, there was literally no need for him to tire himself even more than he already did. still, he understood his heart. he knew heecheon felt like he was lacking, that he needed to polish more and more because there was no way he could think of messing when the cameras were on him. and because of that he opted better not to refute him, instead, he sat down beside him.

"tomorrow, huh."

"yes. tomorrow", he said before passing the korean a bottle of water. he quickly looked towards his direction and smiled, getting up a bit to sit down and gulp down a third of it. "nervous?"

"yeah. it's impossible not to be."

takumi nodded, accepting the bottle that heecheon was now returning him and drinking a bit as well. "what is it like to debut?", he suddenly asked.

the other slowly turned at him, staring at his profile. the japanese boy was looking forward, eyes unfocused, but he could still feel his gaze. "it feels amazing at first", he replied honestly after a couple minutes of silence. "you feel fulfilled. accomplished. you're finally doing what you want, finally on stage, performing the song you've spent weeks and weeks practicing on a small room like this, but this time it's in front of people. you can see their reaction and hear their excitement and it feels _so_ good."

takumi turned to look at heecheon then. he was smiling at his own words but it still felt sad, even before he finished it.

"and then the self questioning starts. then the goals you were supposed to reach are too far. then fans leave you, haters attack you, and your voice isn't heard, your dance isn't seen. you have given your best, you sweat and cry and bleed and it's still not enough. and you have to step back and decide if it's still worth it to keep going", he scoffed. "i debuted twice, you know. these two, they only went through this once, but i...", he left another sigh. "it still is what i love, though. it's still what i want and what i will fight until the end to conquer. i have nothing to lose now. i still love the stage and am dying to do it all again and i will do all i can to grab this last chance."

"and you'll make it, hichon-san", he started speaking before even thinking about it. he didn't know why but the words just jumped out of his lips. "you're amazing. and very talented, too. you'll grab everyone's attention and manage to make the cut and debut", he smiled at him. "you're gonna end us all."

however, heecheon scoffed, breaking eye contact. "that we will see, kawanishi-kun."

for some reason, he chuckled at that. "call me takumi-kun. there's no need to be so formal."

the other's brow went up at that. "don't call me by _-san_, then."

"fine, hichon..._-kun_."

he rolled his eyes but, still, he smiled. and it felt genuine and warm. not sad like the previous one. takumi liked it.

the japanese rested his head on heecheon's shoulder, arms wrapping around his slim body. "what are you doing?", he asked as he frowned, but refused to move.

"hugging you? you looked like you needed one", he replied with a shrug. "jesus, why are you so large. so unfair."

he laughed at that. "thanks, takumi-kun."

they didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it probably wasn't much. it felt comforting though, and if it depended of takumi, he'd stay like this forever. still, they couldn't. they had a program to compete on.

and, so, he unwrapped his arms and got up, standing a hand to the older one. "enough cuddling for today, let's practice some more."

**Author's Note:**

> heekumi perfect virgo cancer couple let's go debutashon


End file.
